Eurovision Song Contest - Fans Club Game - Edition 9
|Row 8 title = Winning Country|Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Winning Song|Row 9 info = "Zaljuljali Smo Svijet" by Nina Kraljić|Row 10 title = Winning Player|Row 10 info = Gathran Ansari|Row 1 info = Grand Théâtre De Casablanca, Casablanca, Morocco|Row 5 info = |Row 6 info = }}The 9th edition of Eurovision Song Contest - Fans Club Game was organised in Grand Théâtre De Casablanca in Morocco, following the country's victory in 8th edition of the contest in Copenhagen with the song "The Moon" by Hindi Zahra. It was the first contest held by a Moroccan broadcast. Just like in previous edition, the show consisted of three Semi-finals, Second Chance and the Grand Final. All of them were hosted by a single presenter and a singer - Samira Said, who represented Morocco in ESCFCG before, twice, with the same song. Format The show still consisted of three Semi-finals, the Grand Final and Second Chance round in between. Countries that participated, just like before, could come from both geographical and historical Europe, with only one special guest(in this edition - Canada). Same voting system; each country had a set of points from 1-8, 10 and 12 to give. The songs chosen could be original, found and selected by players themselves, as well as the ones, which previously had taken part in Eurovision Song Contest. The running order random, after a randomization personally held by a creator of the contest. Returning Artists 14 artists returned after having previously participated in the contest. Valentina Monetta sang for San Marino twice, in 1st and 4th edition with songs "Maybe(Forse)" and "Crisalide(Vola)". She also did it for Vatican City last time, together with Jimmy Wilson, failing to qualify with their song "Spirit Of The Night". Louane represented Monaco and Andorra, in 3rd and 5th edition of the contest, with her songs "Avenir" and "Jour 1", both times failing to qualify. In same two editions, Álvaro Soler was representing Spain, with his songs "Agosto" and "Sofia". Emma Bale represented Belgium previously, together with Milow, in 3rd edition with their song "Fortune Cookie". Zhanar Dugalova represented Kazakhstan in 4th edition with her song "Izin Korem", when Kendji Girac represented Andorra in the same edition with the song "Sonrisa", failing to qualify. In 5th edition, Sirusho represented Armenia in with her song "Mi Togh Indz Menak" and Saara Aalto did it for Finland with her song "No Fear", not qualifying for the Grand Final. Destiny Chukunyere represented Malta in Special 1 edition, with her song "Fast Life", failing to qualify. Helena Paparizou from Greece, keeps a high score, participating for her 6th time. She did it in 1st, 3rd, 4th and 5th edition with songs "Otan Aggeli Klene", "Misi Kardia", "Gigolo" and "I Kardia Sou Petra". She also did it with the band Antique and a song "Die For You" in 8th edition. Jelena Karleuša represented Serbia previously in 6th edition with Teca, singing song "Krimi Rad" and ending last in her semi-final. Zlata Ognevich sang "Pray For Ukraine" in the same edition, as Jelena did. Alan Walker represented Norway in 7th and Special 1 editions with his songs "Faded" and "Alone". Nina Kraljić sang "Lay You Down" for Croatia in 7th edition of the contest. Results Semi-final 1 Eighteen countries participated in the first semi-final. Ten highlighted qualified for the Grand Final and next two, for Second Chance. Semi-final 2 Eighteen countries participated in the second semi-final. Ten highlighted qualified for the Grand Final and next two, for Second Chance. Semi-final 3 Eighteen countries participated in the third semi-final. Ten highlighted qualified for the Grand Final and next two, for Second Chance. Second Chance Two highlighted countries qualified for the Grand Final. The Grand Final 32 countries participated in the final, with all 50 participating countries eligible to vote. Category:ESCFCG Editions